1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatically displayed print information dialogue box, a method, a system, and a computer program product which shows the current print settings after a print job is initialized and allows correction of the print settings, cancellation of the print job, or printer selection prior to issuing the print job.
2. Discussion of the Background
When a document is printed, the print settings used are defaulted from the prior print job or from the default settings stored in memory. A typical print dialogue box, such as the one shown in FIG. 2, only displays a limited number of printer settings. Typically, these print settings are the most global features such as printer, page range, print document, number of copies, etc. A significant number of print settings are not revealed to the user, unless the user requests the print settings to be displayed. To determine the print settings, the user must invoke a series of menu-selected requests, opening separate dialogue boxes with each dialogue box individually revealing property-specific features. For example, port connections are displayed on one page with spool settings, paper selection and orientation, and print quality displayed separately on other pages. The user must scroll through several pages of dialogue boxes in order to review the entirety of the print settings and, therefore, can not on one page review the majority of print settings.
Faced with this encumbering search of print properties predicated on menu-selected requests, the user frequently assumes that the print settings are correct and issues a print job without reviewing the print properties. Consequently, the user frequently issues print jobs with wrong print settings. Only after the print job has been finished does the user discover the error.
The inventor has determined that a device is needed to prevent unwarranted printing with improper print settings. A device is needed in which the print settings are readily displayed to the user so as to not encumber the user with a review of multiple pages of specific print settings.